Se lo merecen
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Ellos lo provocaron,es su culpa, se lo merecen.  "Ya veras que solo sera una octava parte de lo que tendre, ya veras..."


" " Los personajes hablan

**_Recuerdos del pasado_**

_Descubriran al final quien h_a_bla_

Se lo merecen

En un exquisito sillón Natuzzi , blanco, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negro-azulados , mirando ,sobre una extensión de paredes de cristal, al exterior al bullicio nocturno de la ciudad. En su mano, una copa de cristal con Château Lafitte. Sus labios rosas, delgados, formados en una línea, sus parpados entre abiertos y ojos café profundo, sin mostrar sentimiento.

_Bien hecho_

"¿Cuándo no?" murmuro sarcásticamente al espacio vacío a su alrededor.

_Es lo que se merecen_

Formándose una sonrisa maliciosa sobre sus labios rosas "Lo sé"

_¿Te duele?_

"¿A mí?...no" eliminando su sonrisa y frunciendo lo labios.

**"_Esto es tu culpa Kagome" le grito_**

**"…_pero…yo no he hecho nada…" respondió suavemente, mientras se cohibía_**

**"_¡Exacto! ¡Nunca haces nada! Poniendo tu carita de inocente para que me culpen a mi" mientras la miraba furiosamente._**

**"…_no entiendo"_**

**"_¡Cállate!" dijo mientras alzaba la mano_**

**_Abriendo sorprendida los ojos, saco carácter "¡no te atrevas a pegarme! Inuyasha" grito mientras se hacía para atrás._**

**_Corrigiéndose rápidamente, alzo los dos brazos y los coloco sobre los hombros de la ojos caoba "mírame bien Kagome, ya no soporto esto, esta relación se ha vuelto horrible y es todo por tu culpa" al terminar empujándola._**

**_Tropezando hacía atrás logro caer sobre la mesa "… pero… Inuyasha…cambiare… discúlpame…"_**

**"_No, siempre pides disculpas y siempre vuelves a cometer los mismos errores, nunca cambiaras Kagome" enojado le expreso mientras la miraba furiosamente "ya no quiero continuar con esto, hasta aquí llego la relación"_**

**_Sintiendo como se acumulaban de agua sus ojos "está bien, si eso es lo que quieres" dijo en un susurro, bajando la cabeza. _**

**"_¡Vez! ¡Todavía ni siquiera sabes cómo arreglarlo! ¡No te importa la relación!"_**

**"…_pero…tu…acabas…y…tu…" balbuceo confundida._**

**"_no Kagome, esto no va a funcionar, es mejor que ninguno sepa mas del otro" dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta._**

**"…_pero…Inuyasha…" soltó de último, hasta que abrió y se retiro por la puerta el ojos amarillos. La cabellos negro, cayo sentada al suelo, doblando las rodillas y abrazándolas, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, mientras se acongojaba su corazón y se cerraba._**

Un sonido resonó a través del silencio sepulcral del departamento. La mujer siguió sin moverse de donde se encontraba, dejando pasar el sonoro ruido, esperando que terminara. Al oír que no se detuviera, levanto su otra mano y oprimió el botón de un pequeño aparato.

**"**Hasta que contestas…**" **sonó una voz fastidiada a través del teléfono.

"Tenía el teléfono lejos, disculpa" contesto con voz suave, mientras elevaba la copa a sus labios y le daba un pequeño trago.

"Bueno, no importa, vengo a llamarte para decirte que hemos ganado"

Mientras oía la voz femenina, alegre, por el teléfono cruzo las piernas, sin quitar la mirada en el mar profundo de luces en la ciudad "No es novedoso, después de todo, eres la mejor" mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa sobre su tez blanca.

"Si, gracias, aunque sin ti no abría como hacerlo, pero**…"**

Alejando su mirada de la vista, la dirigió hacia el teléfono y con ella viro un poco la cara "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto al oír la gran pausa que había hecho el llamador.

"Yo…no sé cómo le haces…¿no te duele?"

"Esa pregunta otra vez" pensó a la ligera "yo creo, Sango, que ya hemos establecido esta conversación antes" contesto con un toque amargo en su voz y un fruncimiento en sus ojos.

"…si, lo sé… cambiando de tema, enciende la televisión en el canal de las noticias, están hablando de ti… ya me tengo que ir, quede a salir con Miroku"

"Muy bien, hasta luego, Sango" mientras oprimía nuevamente el botón y agarraba el control a su lado, y encendía la televisión LCD de 26 pulgadas, iluminando el cuarto, hace unos momentos oscuro.

**"_No entiendo, Hojo" mirándolo con confusión en sus ojos._**

**"_Discúlpame, Kagome, yo sé que estuve atrás tuyo y gracias por la oportunidad, pero habrá alguien más que te sepa valorar" tratando de tranquilizarla_**

**"_¿Porqué?" pregunto, sintiéndose repentinamente a la defensiva_**

**"_Yo lo siento, Kagome, pero, entiéndeme, no puedo tener una relación seria, quiero decir, yo no puedo, además mis padres no quieren que este contigo y…"_**

**_Lo interrumpió "¿Me quieres?" pregunto._**

**"_Yo…no lo sé, es que, entiende, no puedo andarme recordando que tengo una relación"_**

**"_Muy bien ¿Quieres terminar?_**

**"_Si"_**

**"_Entonces me voy" dándose la media vuelta se fue caminando, sus ojos se humedecieron, tomando respiraciones largas, trato de calmarse, sin éxito, logró soltar algunas lagrimas "no volveré a llorar, lo prometo, no lo valen" dijo para sí misma, mientras borraba el rastro de las pocas lagrimas y sentía como se endurecía su corazón. _**

-Nos encontramos en el divorcio de una de las solteras más codiciadas en el mundo de los altos rangos, a la edad de los veintitrés años hasta sus ahora veintiocho años a concluido con cinco divorcios, de los cuales son motivos diferentes, a esta mujer se le puede decir que nació con la estrella rota. Ahora salé el millonario Naraku Takeda de la edad de 35 años y me avisan, que el ganador de este caso ha sido, nuevamente, Kagome Higurashi consiguiendo una buena suma de dinero a su favor, aunque desde un principio el divorcio, era a favor de la señora Higurashi.

Los delitos del señor Takeda fueron tres engaños en el transcurso del matrimonio, de los cuales, dos quedaron embarazadas, se le ha declarado igualmente una bonificación mensual a los niños de las embarazadas, pero, como esposa la señora Higurashi lleva las propiedades a su favor, entre ellos algunos negocios del señor Takeda.-

Oyó la chica de ojos cafés profundos, sin quitar la mirada sobre el exterior, que había colocado nuevamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

_Un perfecto trabajo_

"No fue difícil…" murmullo con una sonrisa en sus labios "era un desgraciado en toda la expresión de la palabra" dándole otro trago corto a su bebida.

_Una presa fácil_

"Así es" afirmo con una sonrisa mas grande, mientras acomodaba la copa en una mesa cercana de caoba, tallada con decoraciones de oro, y se levantaba dejando olvidada la copa de vino.

**_Miraba sorprendida a la escena en frente de ella, no lo podía creer "…yo…" sus palabras parecían atascadas en su garganta y su mente se fue en blanco "Kouga… tu…" comenzando a progresar la información que le daba esta imagen._**

**"_No es lo que piensas, Kagome"_**

**_Sacando su enojo repentino, la ojos caoba lo miro "¿Ah no? Entonces dime qué es exactamente, Kouga" le dijo furiosa._**

**"_Bueno…es…" tartamudeando_**

**"_No puedo creerlo, Kouga, te atreves a decirme que no es lo que veo ¿me crees estúpida? ¡Aquí te veo desnudo en la cama con Ayame!"_**

**"_Cálmate, Kagome" mientras sujetaba las sabanas sobre su cintura y trataba de acercarse, y la ojos verdes se cubrió se cuerpo descubierto de vestimenta, igualmente con la sabana._**

**"_¡No te acerques!¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado!" ofendida expreso, mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos y apretaba muy fuerte los puños, hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano._**

**"_Kagome, la verdad primero anduve contigo para poder llegar a Ayame, pero, te empecé a conocer y te empecé a querer, esto solo fue un pequeño acci-"_**

**"_¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti!¡No solo me engañaste sino me utilizaste igual!" Retirándose rápidamente, sin volver la cara, sintiendo como se le humedecían los ojos "prometí que no volvería a llorar" se recordó, sintiendo como se volvían a secar sus ojos y comenzaba a sentir un vacio. _**

Ojos cafés se abrieron lentamente y miraban a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo, se quedo así un rato. Moviendo levemente un dedo, comenzó a sentir el aire frio y pesado a su alrededor, parpadeando flojamente, comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar sentada y colocar sus piernas dobladas hacia atrás, y miraba hacia el espejo a su lado y observo su imagen, cabellos negros, ondulados, antes largos y ahora recortados a la longitud de su hombro, y su cuerpo vestido en una bata de Oscar de la Renta del catalogo Neiman Marcus.

**"_Cuanto lo siento, Kagome" expreso la ojos marrones._**

**"_No te preocupes, Sango" dijo con tranquilidad _**

**"…_pero…Kagome…él…" tartamudeo, al ver la tranquilidad de la expresión de su amiga de cabellos negros._**

**"_No importa, lo hecho, hecho está" mientras miraba alrededor del departamento, mientras que en sus manos cargaba una maleta amarilla._**

**"_No puedo creerlo, ese maldito Bankotsu" menciono enojada la ojos marrones._**

**"_Olvídalo, Sango" dijo mientras se comenzaba a retirar._**

**"_Pero Kagome ¡Te quito todo! ¡Y solo para irse con Jakotsu!" gritaba sorprendida la ojos marrones al ver como su amiga lo tomaba como si fuera una ida al parque._**

**"_Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer Sango, no te preocupes, ya verás, que llegara el día en que esto será solo una octava parte de lo que tendré, ya verás…" mientras salía del departamento con los ojos secos y sintiéndose completamente vacía por dentro._**

Moviendo su mirada hacia el final de su cama, recargada, sobre los intrincados toques de metal negro decorados de su cama, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros largos lacios, cuerpo esbelto, proporcionado, tez blanca, un vestido rojo de tirantes contrastando con su color de piel, labios perfectamente pintados, formados en una sonrisa, y ojos color carmín.

**"_¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto aturdida al ver dos ojos carmín._**

**_Yo soy quien te enseñara a cómo conseguir lo que quieres con los hombres, solo si estas dispuesta a aprenderlo._**

**_Mirando a los tenebrosos ojos carmín "no hay que pensarlo mucho para responder" menciono colocando una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos caoba duros como el mismo acero._**

_Mi querida pajarita_

"…¿A qué debo el honor de verte?" pregunto con respeto, sin quitarle su mirada caoba profunda de encima.

_Solo he venido a mostrarte mi…aprecio, haz sido excelente… _mientras se formaba en una sonrisa sus labios rojos.

"Mi señora Midoriko, la excelencia viene de sus enseñanzas"

_Mi pajarita… _soltó en un leve ronroneo _haz superado mis expectativas_ acercándose, suavemente, sin sentir peso alguno en la cama. Observo la bella cara de la mujer en frente suyo, mirando sus ojos carmín, hasta alcanzar a mirar más allá de esos ojos, hasta ver el cuadro del pintor Salvador Dalí en la pared color crema.

"…yo…" moviendo levemente los labios, tratando de pronunciar algo, los cerro suavemente y tragaba la saliva acumulada en su boca, sintiendo repentinamente todo su cuerpo entumido y pesado.

Alzando su mano la mujer de ojos carmín, toco suavemente la mejilla de la joven de cabellos cortos. Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde el final de su espalda hasta su nuca, alzándole lo vellos de esta, en su mejilla sentía un frio fantasmal, faltando el calor humano.

_Se lo merecen_

Le recordó suavemente, mientras Kagome la miraba y sentía el frio a su alrededor, y su mejilla comenzarse a entumir "si…"

_¿Por qué se lo merecen?_

"porque… lastiman…"comenzó la cabellos negros "…engañan…" continuo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo una profunda oscuridad en su interior "…hieren…quitan…" pasando imágenes rápidas en su mente "…y olvidan" acabo tirando acido en sus palabras.

_¿Qué es lo que se merecen? _Continúo la mujer de cabellos largos con una sonrisa cada vez más grandes.

"Sufrir" respondió con sus ojos caoba, volviéndose fríos y poco a poco más oscuros.

_¿Vivos o muertos?_ Pregunto, ahora mostrando sus dientes blanco puro.

"Vivos" con voz llena de cólera iba diciendo.

_¿Qué hay que quitarles?_

"Todo"

_Mi pajarita… me siento tan orgullosa _Mientras acercaba su cara a la suya.

Kagome se quedo mirándola, mientras su cuerpo se sentía frio, pesado y perdido, y como una oscuridad la inundaba y se hacía cada vez más grande. Cerrando los ojos, abrió la boca, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de aire al sentir como si se congelara desde el interior, ahogándola. Abriendo los ojos miró en frente suyo para solo ver la oscuridad de su habitación.

Repentinamente sintió un burbujeo en su garganta, y como su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la frialdad dentro de él, comenzaron como pequeños resoplidos hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a soltar risas vociferantes oscuras, que las paredes estremecían.

Sintiendo repentinamente húmedas sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al espejo y observo sus ojos color carmín y ríos de rojo sangre a través de sus pálidas mejillas.

No le importaba, ya que…

…se lo merecen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La verdad no se que piensen sobre esta historia, y tampoco estoy muy segura que les guste a mucho o que haya muchos comentarios, pero espero la hayan disfrutado, fue un momento en que medio me endiable xD, y se me ocurrio, bueno los dejo.

Se despide su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
